Retraining
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Severus And Sirius have been turned into three year olds by ALbus so he can teach them to behave. OOC Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Albus was very upset with the two young men he stood over. Both were glaring at the ground, and he could have sworn Sirius was giving him dirty looks. He, however, did not feel guilty at all. These two were going to learn to behave as adults.

He had given them each a sound swatting and a nice long talking too. Severus had been quick to repent and his face was still red from crying. Sirius, on the other hand, had been very uncooperative. A fact that had earned him an extra half-dozen smacks. Sirius had not cried, however. Albus could guess the reason easily enough- he knew Severus thought of him as a father-figure and hated to disappoint him.

He glared down at the two boys, crossing his arms. The moon cast its glow through the windows.

"Things are going to change." Albus said, firmly. "Until you two learn to behave properly you will stay with me. You will listen to me and do as I say. You are my wards now, and I will teach you how to act like adults."

Severus glared up, Albus could tell he wanted to argue but he kept his mouth shut and looked gloomily at the ground.

Sirius stood up angrily. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm an adult." He roared. "Give me my wand back."

"I shant do such a thing." Albus said, calmly.

**Severus was not a very happy camper. In fact he was pissed. He glared over at Sirius. This was his fault, not his. The stupid mutt had punched him in the face. All he had done was retaliate. And now Albus was mad at him. He didn't care that he got a smacking but he did care that Albus was upset with him. **

**His eyes had widened when Sirius sprung up, demanding his wand. He was going to get Albus mad at them again. He did not want to be smacked again. **

"**Sit down, Sirius." Albus said, not yelling but firm. **

"**Give me my wand." He demanded, stomping his foot. **

"**Sirius, you are being very naughty." Albus scolded.**

**Severus flinched as Sirius threw an object of off Albus's desk. "I am not a child, you stupid old man!" **

**Albus shook his head and sighed. "We shall discuss this tomorrow. But for now, you two are going to bed." **

**Severus finally opened his mouth. He didn't go to sleep until two in the morning. Not nine. **

"**But it's only nine." He protested, giving puppy eyes- which usually worked. **

"**Bed. You two will sleep in there." Albus pointed to his spare bedroom.**

"**But-"Severus argued. He was not even tired yet. **

"**No but's- too bed." **

**Severus gave a noise of anger but went to the room, slamming the door hard. This was not fair at all. But he knew better than to argue with Albus, he had made that mistake before. **

**He frowned at the room. It was big, and two beds stood on opposite sides of the room. He choose the one furthest from the windows. He did not like to sleep near windows. He quickly slipped under the covers, fuming mad. **

**Outside the room he could hear Sirius yelling mean things and he flinched. He was going to make Albus mad. **

**The door soon swung open and Albus was carrying a kicking Sirius in. He put the younger wizard on the bed and left. Sirius, of course, stormed out of the room. This went on for a long two hours before Sirius finally stayed put. He crossed his arms as Albus came over. The older man tried to give him a hug but her hid under the blankets. All Albus did was sigh and leave the room. Severus knew he would have tried to say goodnight to Sirius had he not gotten out of bed so many times. **

**He quickly fell asleep, which was unusual. Soon a thud woke him up; Sirius had thrown a pillow at him. He ignored it and turned away, not wanting Albus to come in. **

"**Knock it off, mutt. Albus will hear." He hissed. **

"**I don't care." He launched a boot at him. **

**Severus tried to count to ten but when Sirius threw his other boot at him he retaliated. He chucked his own boot at Sirius, hitting him square in the face. He the mutt growled and jumped on his, punching his face. Severus, haven taken some karate later in life, easily flipped him off. Sirius landed with a huge thud and a groan, and they both flinched looking toward the door. **

**It soon burst open. Albus stood with his arms folded. "What is going on here?" he asked. **

"**He attacked me." Sirius complained. **

**Severus shook his head fast. "He threw a pillow at me first." He explained, calmly. **

"**Why are your faces bleeding?" Albus asked. **

Albus had expected an answer but both boys just stared at the ground. Albus sighed, and couldn't wait until tomorrow. Things would be easier once things were established. For now he waved his wand and the bloodied faces were clean again. He then looked firmly at the two young men.

"We will discuss this tomorrow. " He said. He saw Severus frown, but he remained firm. He picked up both pairs of boots and took them out of the room with them. It was obvious they could handle having them in there.

It was morning now, and the summer sun shone through Albus's widows. He yawned and went to wake Severus and Sirius. He smiled at the angelic face. At night, he had rather quietly, snuck in and magicked them into three year old bodies. It would be easier for Albus this way, after all carrying a kicking three-old to time out was easier than doing so to an adult. He knew they would be very angry, but they needed to learn their lessons. He went in and shook Severus softly and then went to Sirius.

"Time to wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

Albus watched as the two boys groggily got up. Severus rubbed at his eyes, with small chubby fists and Sirius yawned.

Severus was the first to realize something was wrong. He opened his eyes quickly and panic filled his eyes.

Albus waited until Sirius's mouth dropped open in shock to explain. The time was as good as any; both boys were flabbergasted and silent.

"As you can see, I've worked some magic on you. I'll switch you back after you learn your lessons."

Albus had expected Severus's reaction. While the man seemed very angry to most, Albus knew he was sensitive. His black eyes widened and he held his hand in front of his face, his eyes started to fill with tears of frustration. Albus had also been prepared for Sirius's reaction.

Sirius jumped down from the bed and stormed over to him, glaring up into Albus's face.

"Change me back!" He demanded, stomping his foot hard.

Albus looked firmly at him, kneeling down. "After you have learned your lesson, I will-"Albus did not finish as Sirius gave him a kick in the ankle.

He grunted and picked the three year old up, immediately he started to kick and yell. Albus sighed as Severus covered his eyes- Severus did not like conflict as much as people thought.

"You do not kick, young man. You can sit in the naughty chair until you're ready to behave."

Sirius howled and kicked harder. "No! You can't make me." He hissed.

Albus, however, could indeed make him. He carried the boy into his office and put him a chair facing the corner. As expected Sirius got up many times, kicking and struggling. Eventually, though, his small body got tired and he panted in the chair.

Albus then went to get Severus. The pale boy glared up at him, with betrayal in his eyes.

"It's time to get dressed." Albus said kindly, opening the drawer he had stocked for Severus.

"Change us back pwease?" Severus asked. "I be good." He promised.

Albus shook his head, and kneeled hugging the boy. Small arms wrapped around his neck. He patted the boys back.

"Not yet, Severus." He said.

He only had a sniffle in reply, and Albus sighed. "Come now, let's get you dressed." He held up a small black shirt.

"I can do." Severus insisted, undressing and throwing the shirt on. Albus handed him a pair of bottoms, and the boy easily slipped into them. He could not, though, get the button.

"Albus." The boy whined, and Albus quickly helped him.

The boy sat down and Albus handed him a pair of socks. He shook his head no. "Noo, socks!" He protested throwing them away.

Albus tried to reason. "Socks will keep your feet warm." He coaxed, slipping them on his feet.

The boy frowned and stuck his tongue out, but behaved. Albus smiled, at the childish attitude- a small side-effect of his magic.

"Thank you for behaving. Let's go get some breakfast." Albus said.

The boy stood awkwardly and held his hands up. "Up." He begged.

Albus happily obliged, the boy hardly ever got affection. The black haired child leaned his head against his shoulder and snuggled into him, making Albus happy.

Albus walked into the office and put the smaller boy down in a chair, with a plate of food.

"Eat up." Albus said, handing him a fork.

Severus took a bite of toast and ate with relish, chugging down his milk also.

Albus went over to Sirius who glared at him. He kneeled down and looked him in the eyes. "Are you ready to apologize?" He asked.

Sirius shook his head no. "I'm hungry." He complained.

Albus sighed. "As soon as you apologize and give me a hug you can go and eat breakfast." Albus said kindly.

"Sowwy." Sirius spat, glaring at the floor.

"Can you tell me what for?" Albus coaxed.

Sirius looked ready to kill him. "For hitting you."

"Good boy, give me a hug and you can come out." Albus said.

Sirius frowned deeper but gave Albus a fleeting hug that lasted a mere second.

"Let's get some breakfast." Albus said, holding his arms out for the boy.

Sirius shook his head. "I can walk." He hissed, proving his point by strolling past him.

Severus looked up as Sirius climbed into a chair beside him and started pigging out. He noticed Albus come in and sit down to eat and caught his attention.

"I want down." He begged.

Albus smiled. "Finish eating, you still have half a plate."

Severus shook his head, he was full. "Full." He protested.

Albus sighed, he knew that Severus never did eat that much. "Three more bites, than you can be finished."

"But I full." Came the reply.

Albus remained firm. "Three more bites."

He got a glower in return but Severus took a few more nibbles of his toast. Albus smiled at the obedience, and sipped his coffee.

He also had to smirk at Sirius who was chowing down without restraint. It was adorable to see the little toddler dig in.

"Downnnn." Severus whined.

Albus nodded. "Yes, you can come down." He agreed.

Severus stretched his arm out, "Downnnn." He whined.

Sirius swallowed a large mouthful and looked at Severus. "Baby," He teased. "Can't get Downnnn."

"Sirius!" Albus chided.

He gave Severus a confused glance, usually Severus was very independent. Why did he want to be lifted down?

He soon had his answer, Severus leaned forward to get down and as soon as his left leg hit the ground he made a small shout and fell. Tears filled the black eyes as Albus hurried over to him, and lifted him up. The small child made noises of pain, and whimpered. Albus sat down with him and pulled the pants up on his left leg. He could clearly see it was broken. He pulled his wand out and spelled it better. He hugged the now crying child, knowing it must hurt.

"How did you break your leg?" He asked, rubbing the back.

"Daddy did." Came the sob.

Albus hugged him and murmured soothing words, trying to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they boys had finished their breakfasts Albus had gathered them unto his couch and sat in front of them on a stool. There were rules to go over.

Each boy glared at him as he listed of the rules; no swearing, hitting, rudeness, disobeying, no lying, and no teasing. He also told the consequences.

It was clear by the looks he got that both boys understood that this was indeed going to happen- weather they liked it or not.

"What cownts as sweaw wowds?" Severus asked.

Albus listed off a few until he noticed the mischievous look on Severus's face and heard Sirius giggling.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, admiring the immaturity. Perhaps they were already starting to get along.

"What we spose to do awl day?" Sirius asked a petulant pout on his face.

"You two will play together and learn to work together. And YES- I mean PLAY. I've got a play room all set up for you.

Author's note- You guys REALLY need to start commenting- also I need help. What happens next? Send me ideas send me a chapter if you want:D


	4. Chapter 4

**From big puppy eyes Severus looked at Albus as he put Sirius and him into the 'playroom.' Which was not a playroom at all, but rather a play pen in his office. **

**"Awbus, don wanna pway." He argued, trying his hardest not to yell. **

**The older man ignored him and walked away, going to his desk to do paper work- leaving him and Sirius to glare at each other. **

**"Nawt fair, don wannta be hewe." Sirius said, kicking at a top. **

**Severus ignored him, and started to take his socks off, not sure of why he was so desperate to be bare-foot. Toddling over to the sides he tried to figure how to get out to no avail- it was bewitched. **

**"Fawking awse." He muttered, getting crabby.**

**"What was that?"**

**His blood ran cold as he realized Albus had heard him and he turned red. "Fawking awse!" He yelled, irritated. "Fawk yew." **

Albus was ready to throttle Severus. It had been an hour since he has started a time-out and Severus still did not listen and was now lying on the floor, screaming and crying.

For, what must have been the hundredth time at least, he sat the tantruming three year old back in the naughty chair.

Finally! Severus realized he wasn't going to win and sniffled as he sat quietly.

Peacefully going back to his desk he glanced over at Sirius who was now attempting to build a tower with blocks. He smiled as he started signing his name, relieved that the incessant screaming was now gone. When Severus was passionate about something, he did not just lay down.

He still felt rather guilty at the sounds of crying though, he cared deeply for Severus and hated when he was upset- but he really had to learn.

He was more than glad when three minutes were up, enabling him to go over to his ward and lean down to look at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked kindly, looking into watery black eyes.

Severus remained silent, and petulant.

"Do you need another time-out mister?"

Severus shook his head fiercely. "Nooooooo."

"Then tell me why you are here."

"I sweared." Came the whiny reply. "Cawnt do that."

"NO, you can not. Now give me a hug."

Severus quickly obeyed, wrapping him in a bear hug. Albus patted the small back and hugged back tightly. "It is okay, I am not mad. All is well."

He walked back to the playpen and set Severus down inside. "You play nicely now, in a little bit it's nap-time.


	5. Chapter 5

He should have expected nap-time would not go over so well. In fact it was foolish for him to think otherwise. As soon as he had announced the time both boys started screaming and yelling. He had started out hauling Sirius, knowing that he would be the 'easier' one. Which he was anything but. He bit and scratched and kicked as he bent down for Severus who backed away. Which made it impossible for him to grab both.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, get over here NOW!" He ordered, barely holding on to the young Gryffindor.

"No." Severus stood at the end of the pen, moving every time he came close.

"NOW!"

"No." He said smugly, gleaming with defiance.

Albus gave an irritated growl and walked away with Sirius, to the boys' room. He all but held Sirius down as he pulled of the child's shoes, and threw the blankets over him.

Then he went for Severus. He hauled the boy up fast, not giving him a chance to argue, and brought him to the room- right as Sirius ran out.

"SIRIUS!" He yelled, accidentally dropping Severus who landed on his head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

He was at his wits as he picked up the wailing toddler and hugged him.

"SIRIUS!" He yelled, grabbing the boy who was at the door trying to escape. He pulled him by one strong hand to the room, while Severus cried in his ear.

"Lew go! Awsehowle." Sirius yelled.

Albus landed a hard smack on his rear, bringing tears to his eyes. "Get in bed, NOW!" He said.

Sirius shook his head no, and Albus started to stand up from Severus's bed when Sirius ran to his own and crawled in, glaring daggers.

"Huwts!"

Albus rubbed Severus's back- knowing full well that it probably did hurt a bit. "You're okay, you're okay. Hush." He kissed the boys head, muttering soothing words to him as Sirius glowered.

After a few minutes Severus was passed out in his arms- the tantrum from earlier no doubt having helped tire him out. He stuck him under the blankets and moved to Sirius who growled at him.

"Night, dear. Go to sleep. I'll come get you when nap time is done."

Albus perked up when he heard a small noise from the boys' room. It sounded almost like two children laughing. He was instantly suspicious. Sure, he DID want them to get along but he was a tad worried at how fast it happened.

He got up quietly from his desk, walking softly to the door.

"Gowing high!" Sirius yelled. "You too! Like this!"

"Woahh! Look- I dided a flip!" That was Severus's voice.

"Me try too!"

Albus threw the door open, catching Sirius off guard but not Severus who quickly sat down on a bed while Sirius jumped.

"What are you two doing?" Albus asked, and Sirius sank down on his bed.

"Nussin!" Severus said. "Sirius and I beed good."

So Severus and Sirius had each other's back now.

"Hmmm. Then why are you on Sirius's bed and why is Sirius on your bed?" He asked, arms crossed.

"No get mad, Awbus!" Severus yelled, sticking his bottom lip out. "We pwaying- bouncing!"

"Yeah. Just pwaying-no bad." Sirius added.

"I see." Albus said, nodding. "But I don't want you bouncing on the beds- you'll fall." He said kindly. "Come now, you can play in the living room."

"NO PEN!" Severus asked, grinning.

"No- no pen." Albus said.

**Severus actually liked playing with Sirius when he wasn't being mean. He was funny and Severus taught him how to do a flip on the beds. **

"**Eh-er-ruh." Sirius called him over to the couch. "Up." Sirius said climbing on the big and fluffy thing. He held a hand out and helped him up. **

**Sirius started to bounce and jump and Severus laughed. "Eaweeu- we go highhh!" He yelled.**

**He and Sirius bounced and did flips unto the carpeted floor- giggling loud- and yelling as they landed safely. **

"**Eh-uh-uh." Sirius called him, starting to stack pillows up. "I jump from hewe."**

**Severus looked at the high pillows and knew he could do that easier- so Sirius certainly could. **

"**Go high!" He nodded, encouraging the stunt. **

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

A loud voice alerted Albus that one of the kids had hurt themselves. He kicked himself- he had only been in the shower for five or so minutes. Running into the living room he saw Sirius on the floor bawling with blood rushing from his nose. He hurried over and picked up the screaming toddler, while Severus looked up at him terrified.

"Shhh." Albus said, magicking the wound gone along with the blood. "You're quite all right." He looked at Severus.

"What happened?" He did not yell, so he could not understand it when Severus burst into sobs and sank on the floor crying too.

He sighed and patted Sirius's back noticing the couch and pillows.

"Hmmm….were we jumping on the couch?"

"Not sayed no to cowch!" Sirius sobbed.

"No bewds!" Severus added, wiping at his eyes.

Albus shook his head with a small grin. "Okay boys, from now on no jumping on ANYTHING."


	6. Chapter 6

After the whole couch fiasco he had the boys coloring. It was a good idea, there was not fathomable way they could hurt themselves with crayons and paper. He sat in his desk, watching them sit on the floor and scribbling. Sirius was quite wild- funky swirls of red and purple decorated his page, while Severus looked more meticulous. The paler boy, Severus, held a red crayon in his fist tight, and had a frown on his face. Albus was tempted to say something but let the matter alone, figuring he was just not all into a child mind.

It was not until he saw the little white fist drop the crayon and stay still that he stood up and walked over to the two. Kneeling down he smiled at them.

"Sirius, my what a lovely picture. I love all the purple." He applauded, smiling.

He turned his head to look as Severus but found in held tight in tiny fists, facing away from him. Albus put a hand on the black head. "Might I see yours?" He asked, smiling. He knew something was odd when he shook his head and started to crumple the paper as if in a daze.

Sirius looked up than and made a face. "What you do that for?" He asked, looking at Severus who refused to release the paper to Albus.

Albus smiled. "Dear, just let me see." He coaxed, perplexed at the strange behavior.

Severus shook his head, but let the crumpled ball drop to the carpet, and glare at it.

Albus reached for it and smoothed it out, nearly dropping the art in surprise.

"Severus," He asked in surprise, as Sirius scooted away from the macabre drawing, "What is this?" He said, putting a calm voice out.

Severus looked up at him, and looked afraid to even peek at the drawing. "It's a demon." He explained.

Albus swallowed, and picked up the picture- staring at the well-made demon with red eyes and bloody teeth. Severus had always been an excellent artist, and it felt as if the creature stared at him. "Why did you want to draw that?" He asked, concerned.

Severus looked up at him with morbid black eyes, "He's the demon in me. He's evil." He whispered, standing up and looking very scary.

Albus frowned but then smiled, pulling him close into a hug. "You're not evil. That is a silly notion. There is nothing evil inside you." He said, squeezing him tight.

"That's what everyone says, I'm a bad person." He argued. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "They trieded to drown and beat it out of me."

Albus went white, hating the abusers. "They are so wrong. You are a wonderful person- so smart and loyal. So artistic and creative. Don't let anyone say you're not." He said, feeling so sad for his ward.

Sirius looked up. "You not evil…Volemor is evil."

"There is still good in me?"

"SO much good." Albus agreed, kissing his forehead.

Supper. It had been a messy affair. A very messy affair. Spaghetti was not the wisest choice- especially since he had not bothered to cut it up. He was chagrined to discover this fact, and upset that he had not even bothered to consider it. In fact, he deserved the mess as a result of his stupidity. Sauce coated both boys, and made their black hair more red than black. Their faces did not fare better. Even their fingers were coated with the paste, as they had abandoned their forks every now and then. It was as if they made no effort to remain clean. But then again, they were children- and boys at that.

He stood up and conjured a wash cloth, walking over the boys and wiping at their faces and hands- earning screams and growls of protest.

"Go play for a bit." He ordered, walking over to the bathroom and starting to fill the big tub up with bubbles. He tossed in a few toy trucks and the sort and shook his head. What had he been thinking? But then again, it was almost comical. He smirked as he rose and went to the boys' bedroom and grabbed some pajamas. He tossed them to the bathroom floor and went to get the kids- who were throwing crayons at one of Albus's empty trash bins- and laughing when they made a goal. Albus shook his head, and smiled at the sport. He clapped his hands once and each boy looked at him.

"Come one, you two are filthy." He said, holding out his hands.

Both boys frowned and Severus looked more scared then anything.

"Come on- bathroom." He ordered. Sirius growled but obeyed, while Severus stood there looking betrayed.

Albus sighed and walked over to Severus. "Come on. Don't make me carry you." He held out a hand. "Come."

Severus crumpled to the floor and started to shake. Albus sighed- he went over to him and knelt. Already expecting the answer- he still asked.

"Are you afraid?"

Severus nodded.

Albus sighed again and hugged him. "I know you are frightened, but I will be right there- okay? I shant let anything happen to you."

Severus looked up and lifted his arms up. Albus lifted him and went into the bathroom, where Sirius already stood shirtless.

He spent the next five minutes undressing the kids and the next ten coaxing Severus into the water.

But once they were both together, and Severus knew the water would not hurt them, the shenanigans really started. He hardly even had to touch them as their rowdy playing sent all dirt flying. It was only the shampooing he needed to do. And after that he sat back and watched the water fly and laughs fill the room. He was not even angry at getting splashed, he was too pleased to see them getting along and Severus with clean hair. It was actually curly-esque when cleared of potion residue.

After an hour or so he pulled them out, both of them being reluctant. He toweled them off and got them into their nightclothes easily. Both of them went easily to their beds, without complaint- pleasing Albus to no end.


End file.
